


Confessions Through Love Potions

by bitchaotic



Series: (Un)fortunate Events [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets a love potion spilled on him.<br/>He's doesn't expect the way Harry reacts to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions Through Love Potions

For the third time during the hour, Draco rolled his eyes and went on about one person. "Oh, look at me. I'm Harry Potter and everyone already loves me. Who needs a love potion when you're the most loved person in the entire school already?" He put the last ingredient in his cauldron, stirring it three times counter clockwise. Goyle reached over to grab lord-knows-what and, while pulling back, he tipped the cauldron. Draco was sent down to Madam Pomfrey's to make sure he wasn't burnt too bad by the hot potion. He didn't even notice the looks from her as she checked him out. 

Three different girls, at three different points in walking to the dungeons, flirted with Draco. The flirting wasn't even casual. One even went as far as to try to kiss him. Draco was oblivious to the effects the potion was having on the others. Pansy caught up with him, immediately perking up once she got close. "You smell good," She said, fixing the way she was holding her books. Pansy was already head-over-heels for Draco, so the potion didn't do much for her. It wasn't until Crabbe was leaning in close as possible that he realized something was going on. Crabbe had his hand steadily going up Draco's thigh when he jumped out of his seat and ran off to find the Professor. Along the way, girls and boys were looking at him like they'd wanted to rip off his clothes. He ducked his head and went a little bit faster until he found Professor Snape. He frowned at the glare he'd gotten, but was glad to see someone wasn't lusting over him. He'd probably explode with embarrassment if Snape made any attempt to get closer to him. It seemed like Snape was immune to it, or he took something that made even the worst spells not work on him. "What can I do to get this potion off of me? I can't stand all the looks I'm getting. It's disgusting and I'd rather not deal with it much longer. " Him and Severus looked through a pile of books to find out what would deactivate the effects. 

Defeated, Malfoy walked back to where he'd come from. He went slow, hoping that less people would be awake the later he got there. Unfortunately, the plan didn't go as hoped. He quite literally ran into the person he'd least wanted to see. "Watch it, Potter," Draco hissed, rolling his eyes at the Golden Boy. Harry had his mouth open to rebuttal, but his mouth snapped shut as soon as his eyes met Draco's. He just rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "What are you gonna do, Malfoy? Hex me?" He shook his head, obviously annoyed. 

Draco had done his research. The only ways for a love potion to not have any effect on you were to a) already have feelings for that person b) be a family member, which didn't really make sense but he was glad anyways, or c) have an immunity spell over you. Harry wasn't family, and he'd seen the Golden Boy use Liquid Luck before. A smirk fell over his lips and he tilted his head. "Mr. Chosen One has a crush, does he? Or am I just not close enough for it to work on you?" The latter was obviously untrue as people who were feet away from him still were under it. They were inches apart, which meant Harry was definitely close enough. "What are you going on about?" Harry asked in blunt confusion, raising an eyebrow. Draco backed Harry up against the wall, smirk going no where. 

In all honesty, Draco didn't know how he got there. He didn't know when they'd backed up into an empty classroom. He didn't even know who first kissed who. Soon enough, though, they were against the wall, snogging like they wouldn't live if they didn't. There were hands under his shirt, holding his waist. His fingers were tangled in the mess of hair that belonged to one Harry Potter. He pulled back, trying to think of who was leading. Harry got the hint, so he pulled back and his hands found their way to his own back pockets. 

It was a week before they'd even seen each other again. Draco was excused from classes because his father had a word with the Headmaster. Until the potion wore off, he could skip classes. It was an entire week later when it finally stopped working. He returned to his classes the next day, where he'd seen Potter in the first class. They locked eyes for a second before Harry's gaze returned to his book. It was another two days until they'd talked. Hermione and Ron were at his sides when Draco stopped him in the corridor. Harry looked more annoyed than Malfoy had ever seen. "Care to have a chat without the audience, Potter?"

They ended up in another empty classroom. At first, there wasn't much talking. Draco cut Harry off by pressing their lips together before he could get a single word out, but it didn't seem like Harry cared to talk once he loosened up and was kissing back. They separated when a soft knock came at the door. Draco flattened his messed up hair and went back to giving Potter a death glare, though it was just for show. "Yes?" Harry said as Hermione walked in. "Just making sure he's not putting some type of curse on you... Ron and I are going to the common room. If you're not there in less than an hour, I'm telling Headmaster that you disappeared after being with him." She disappeared after giving him a small smile. "If only she knew what we were doing, " Harry commented with a laugh. He leaned back against the wall, looking at Draco. "I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure you didn't pull me away from my friends just to snog." Draco stood next to Harry, shoulder against the wall. "You're right. The snogging was just an added bonus. I think we should do this more often, you know. Sneak away from our companions to snog. See how long it takes them to catch on. Little Miss Hermione Granger would probably realize it sooner than all the others. " Harry raised an eyebrow before slowly asking, "So.. You want to continue to do this? Just casual snog-buddies? " Malfoy laughed and shrugged. "If that's all you want us to be."

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Ellie, back at it again with the fanfiction.  
> Three in three days because I've been procrastinating more than usual.  
> Thanks for all comments/kudos/bookmarks/hits. I appreciate them all.


End file.
